


Subito

by OneShooter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Like there is a little plot, Mentions of Death, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sebastian Stan as a Vet, Sex, besides myself but, i did not write this with any specific person in mind, not entirely sure about this one, when it is convenient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShooter/pseuds/OneShooter
Summary: "Sebastian-" she had said out loud another night and promptly put a hand over her lips and tried to take it right back inside her, sweat dripping down her temples; The thought of him towering over her in that position, she wondered if he would slap her ass and tease her oh-so-slowly, until he had her whimpering and begging him to fuck her fast and hard, so she could find release.





	1. 1 (one)

**Author's Note:**

> I will give this one a try because I have been writing it like crazy; I have been beta-ing myself, this chapter alone has been read too many times, yet, if you find anything let me know and I will promptly fix it.  
> From now on, I hope you appreciate and enjoy!
> 
> p.s.: this chapter doesn't give much away, so be patient (plot-wise), I have around six chapters I'm editing already.  
> ₪₪

“It’s so weird to be back here...- I barely remember this place-”

She said to her mom as they parked across the street of her sisters’ new school, one she had attended when she was 5 years old, she and her mom were going to a meeting about the girls’ yearly schedule, which sounded as no big deal- Until getting there; For starters, they had walked for what seemed like forever to find the goddamned auditorium, and when they did, it was so packed, the only two available places were on the first row, and of course, traffic made them late, so everybody watched as they walked down the left corridor at the same time the school principal greeted and spoke to them.

She did not see him there- Until she did.

She turned to her right and tried to pay attention to the school staff, but his profile was on her way and he constantly moved his thighs trying to sit somewhat different, causing little sparks to shot down there. He was handsome, a prominent jawline, he smelled of leather and something fresh, but not mint; more like cold rain during fall- That's all she could think of. He had this full beard on his face, well trimmed, his blue eyes diverted to her when she accidentally elbowed him as attempting to relax on the hard seat, only managing to whisper a weak "sorry". He smiled in such a kind way, tiny wrinkles appearing at the outer corners of his eyes; she had been won over.

The orientation itself was not even processed by her brain properly, being so focused on his swallowing, how he rubbed his palms on his knees, and the way he squeezed his phone to fit in his pocket, only to get trapped halfway into it - her eyes going back to _those_ thighs -. She assumed they were talking about the book titles the school had asked them to buy, because he raised his toned arm and spoke in this strong and confident voice, but not loud, just very certain and secure, causing her attention to shift between him and the person speaking near them.

"I did not find this one, and I’ve been lookin’-" she smiled. Obviously he hadn't find the one title no one else seemed to be finding, and that she had found it just past week, and what other perfect way for her mother to bug in, saying that her daughter could give him the website she’d bought from, making her blush up to the forehead.

"He's handsome-" her mom whispered to her daughter’s ear, the young woman tried her best not to look at him one more time "Go and help him, darling".

After some little exchange between him and her mother, the orientation followed by smoothly, she forcefully gathered all her focus to pay attention and take some mental notes on important things, connecting every teacher’s face to their names and trying to not to get lost in the scent coming to her with the AC breeze.Two tiring hours later, she listened to the final speech while lifting her seat back up and turning around, her mom long gone to talk to other parents, promptly giving the first step to do the same, when a warm hand with big fingers stopped her on her track, swiftly twisting her around and making eye contact.

"So,hm-Would you mind giving me the website?-" he was too close, she could feel his breathing on the tip of her nose.

"My mom was not very clear, thing is-I work at a bookstore and I can order the book for the store...if you'd like I can have your number- And call you when it arrives-" she was fidgeting as he pondered, she slid her dress down her thighs, regret washing over her, for choosing such a tight outfit for a school meeting; The man on the other hand, seemed to enjoy getting on her pores, because he smirked while taking his wallet off his back pocket, and handing a business card to her slowly, watching as her hand shook reach for it.

"Sure, here's my number- Call me or text me, both are okay-"

 

  
She nodded at him and turned the card around, checking his additional info such as his phone numbers and e-mail, his phone rang, but he did not leave before winking at her; she loved to watch him go, his defined body silhouetted by his professional attire, observing the way he spoke and moved his hands until disappearing through the doors.She thanked her mom for taking her out of her trance and asking if they could already leave, otherwise she would have sat where he had been, only to smell him again. 

Of course they could go, she thought, damage had already been done.

₪₪

Later that night, she couldn't find enough relaxation to set her asleep, a strange omnipresence hovering over her body, waking her up from innumerous naps, her muscles sore and her core pulsing so hard and tight she felt forced to shove one trembling hand down her panties, the bare whisper of a touch on her clit caused her entire body to shudder and stretch, an orgasm coming from absolutely nowhere, so strong her dry throat swallowed a scream, her eyes rolled back to her skull and her back arched upwards, needing the friction she was not being capable of providing, that one hand shuddering with the rest of her body, fingers pressing her pussy in attempt to control the waves and rather causing them to intensify.

Her body undulated with the waves that continuously hit her, no more strength in her to pursue all that pleasure willingly, her eyes hooded and for the first time during that long night, she felt tired- Clearly, that orgasm was to be held accountable for such sudden sleepiness, which she still felt her body riding, muscles tensing and relaxing, her eyes unable to remain opened. Unconsciously, as her hand started to move upwards, her fingers gathered up her juices and traveled to her mouth, her tongue darted out and swept it all up, her overwhelmed brain blurred in the image of one person only, while she swallowed the glistening fluid, not caring to savour it.

After her muscles finally gave into relaxing and stopped tightening, still not quite through the numbing sensations, she sunk into sleep and did not acknowledge the name that rolled out of her lips in a whisper, her legs a bit spread so nothing could touch her over-sensitive clit, one touch away from causing her body to collapse again. She’d already hit the deepest stage of sleep when the person that was so far, nothing more than a stranger to her popped up inside her mind, his voice and the smell of him so strong it had her blacked out body shivering, her lips letting gasps go with the wind.

His image just like a ghost, felt everywhere- But nowhere to be found, haunting her in her dreams.


	2. 2 (two)

_ His image just like a ghost, felt everywhere- But nowhere to be found, haunting her in her dreams. _

* * *

 

Next day came, and it was followed by another one- Three more passed by; She’d be waking up every single night, frequent dreams reminding her body and mind that she needed those waves to bolt from head to toe again, spreading around like lightning, whitening and blurring her sight all at once. Her brain becoming more and more desperate to reach that wonderful nirvana, to have all parts consisting of her to shake and tighten in bed, as the images roamed around her blurry and dark. Until, during one of those blinding orgasms, the blurry silhouette on her mind slowly became more defined, until she could practically see the man standing there looking at her as she rolled around trying not to faint from pleasure; She allowed her own brain to trick her into feeling his tongue lapping at her hole, his fingers digging on the flesh of her hips and holding her still, until she came all over his face.

"Sebastian-" she had said out loud another night and promptly put a hand over her lips and tried to take it right back inside her, sweat dripping down her temples; She pushed her middle and index fingers inside her pussy, turning her body around and propping on her knees, the upper part of her body sliding until all her chest weight was supported by her shoulders, digging her fingers further and biting the pillow below her face to stop the screams that continued to force themselves out her mouth. The thought of him towering over her in that position, she wondered if he would slap her ass and tease her  _ oh-so-slowly _ , until he had her whimpering and begging him to fuck her fast and hard, so she could find release.

Or maybe, he would not waste any time with fingering her, but would rather open his trousers and coat the tip of his cock with her juices, thrusting deep into her in one hard motion, not giving time to recover from that one moan still trapped in her throat, hammering her down and making the bed squeak a little, until he came inside her where he would stay until she had found herself tripping over the edge. Would he caress her head and lull her to sleep after? Would he dress up and leave, or ask her to leave if they were not in her place? Would he catch his breath and start it all over again, kissing her entire body and leaving her so sensitive that if the wind blew too hard on her right spots, she would orgasm?

All possible scenarios seemed to drown her in ecstasy for what seemed to be the third time that night, tears of over-stimulation fell down her face, her own juices dripping down her legs and drying out, her body too weak and completely numb, unabling her to do anything but collapse and finally allow herself to black out, waking up to her nakedness and not completely aware of the past events. It still felt all to weird for her, to be so suddenly obsessed with a person she had exchanged not more than twenty words with, even being a very attractive person- It just didn’t make sense to her.

Why was he taking so much space inside her mind?, she couldn’t stop wondering, reenacting the encounter in her head and trying to catch any possible hint of such attraction- She walked down the street just after parking her car on the same spot she always did, her body sore from the entire past week. She hadn't been this active in bed, even when she hit Tinder up for hook-ups, never had she peaked so intensely, and fuck! he wasn't even there, what had he done to her to have her body tightening and trembling for him? 

The mild breeze hit her bare calves and turned her attention to the cooling sensation, just now coming to notice her outfit choice did not actually agreed with the weather; She had been dressing fresher and fresher clothes since Monday, abandoning her jeans and t-shirts and opting for very short dresses and skirts, like the one she had chosen that day: a flowy wrap dress, long enough to look professional, short enough for her to go out after work. She chose high heeled ankle boots and for some reason her hair was loose.

She had noticed some drastic changes after meeting that guy and part of her hated herself for trying to look more mature, given people still did not believe she was 23 and not 16; She liked to look sixteen though, it allowed her to always be herself, playful and talkative, wear teenager clothing and not minding to always look her most attractive self, but still turning some heads when and if she wanted to. But after that fucking meeting, she wanted him to notice just how much of a grown up she could be, if there would  **ever** be another opportunity for it.

Oh, fuck- She was trying to get his attention. And for a couple of minutes, she started to cuss at her own being for trying so hard, the cognitive parts of her brain moving her automatically up the stairs of her office to turn all the lights in the store on, and start setting the place up for the day, so yes, she did not really acknowledge the boxes of books right by her desk and went back downstairs to turn on computers and system, opening the doors for clients and staff, helping everyone settle until she could return and do the managing and administrative work, locking herself inside her office until who knew what time.

Only after sitting down and accidentally hitting the heel of her shoe on the boxes she came to notice them, then, her heart fluttered around her chest, causing a little squeak to escape off her lips. She would have to let him know, she would have to make the call and listen to his voice, and it would definitely trigger her body into another long and heated night.

"Better get this done once and for all-” Her hand reached for her phone and her thumb scrolled through her contacts list, finding his name there and just staring at it, sighing after coming back to her senses and locking the phone, throwing a little too far from reach, “Dear fuck, what’s wrong with me?"

She wasn't sure if she had thought or said it out loud, fearing she might have done it and would likely do it later, she walked towards the door and closed it, walking back to her desk and changing from her heels to a pair of flip flops she always kept around in the office,countless sighs were given as she lowered her body and got one of the four boxes, busying herself quickly with taking all the books out of each box, separating it into genre, opening her cataloguing system and scanning every single one, updating the entire network, not forgetting to save three of the books and putting them into bags to take home and to give Sebastian.

The rest of her day was busy, talking to billing clients, accounting offices and suppliers, ordering services and managing their stock- If there was one thing she was proud of, was being a great professional, which got her to be the manager in charge of a big bookstore chain, she being responsible for six out of her boss' ten stores, the other four being managed by himself; Well, he was named manager but she was always the one receiving calls from everybody, her boss would usually be out of the country investing or just taking days off.

She loved it though, her salary was incredibly good for a person her age, she had freedom to come and go as she wished, and she had the opportunity to learn with her staff and share what she herself, had learned the past couple of years- Plus, bookstores receive great writers and that was a win, the woman being a bookworm, had already met some pretty inspiring and talented people.

It always felt like she had just gotten there, dealing with so many different problems from each store, having to speak to different people at the same time over three telephones was fun and clearly stressful, and she was one that sacrificed pretty much everything, not leaving the room for lunch or a snack, not even going outside to catch a little bit of sunlight; She couldn’t quite believe she had stayed working so late on a Saturday night until she looked upwards, one of her co-workers knocked on the door and that was when she glimpsed at the clock on the wall in front of her, annoyed she had worked four hours later than business hours.

It was time to do it- To call him and finally get this whole situation gone,  _ hopefully _ .

Her hand was shaking just a bit as she dialed the number and put it on speaker, hands supported her head when she finally gave some good thought and evaluated if it would be a good thing to call so late;Another set of knocking woke her back up, she quickly grabbed the phone and walked with the girl to the door so someone could lock it, the ringing tone sounded louder in the space now empty, echoing a little until it went to voicemail- _ "This is Sebastian, I'm probably at work or busy, leave your message and I'll get back to you-"  _ then the beep came and for a few seconds, she did not know what to say, and just stared down at the white screen, forgetting why she had called him in the first - and only - place.

"Hm, hey it's-It's me, and-Well, the book's here. Would you like me to-", she started recording a message, grateful it had gone to voicemail.

"Hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I'll keep on updating- Thanks so so much for taking your precious time to read this as senseless as it is. I am writing it and I feel I might make it ten chapters long, my brain is not bright enough to make it much longer but who knows!? Again: Feel entirely free to correct my grammar/spelling/wording/writing mistakes, send me stuff to write about and talk to me in general; i promise i'm as weird as i might look.


	3. 3 (three)

_ "Hello?" _

* * *

 

Oh goodness gracious, his voice sounded even huskier than she remembered.

"Hi-It's-"

She could listen to him, breathing a little heavier over the phone and there was only one thought crossing her mind:  _ “Shitty timing definitely” _

"Sorry, shi-Did I call at a bad time? I can call you on Mond-"

"No-I was at the gym y'know-Those fucking treadmills-" he scoffed a laugh as walking out of his building's gym, going straight to the elevator, not mindful of his own joke.

Not really knowing what to say, she laughed coyly and whispered a  _ “yeah…-” _ , still waiting for an answer.

"So-The book...-"

"Oh, yes! Of course-Hm, do you-Can you give me the store's address? I could pick it-" 

"I am actually leaving so- if it's not too late I coul-I could deliver it, to you-" the ding informed him to hop off on his floor, and he tried to sneak in quietly, trying not to wake up the already sleeping kid, shutting the door behind him and taking off his sneakers so they would not squeak over the marble floor.

Immediately regretting having said that, she walked back to her office, stopping at the threshold and lightly hitting her forehead there, listening as he breathed and took his time to brush her offer away, bothered with the intromission.

" 'Know'what- M’Sorry I offered, I can message you the addre-"

"Sounds good to me-"

There was a mutual pause on the line, she processed it in, still not quite sure which offer he had accepted ,yet, she had already started rushing herself up,picking up the book and rapidly putting on her shoes back, grabbing her purse and keys in a flash, certifying everything was off and locked, closing the big doors behind her and double checking them once again. He knew she was still there, although he patiently waited, listening to the shutting and locking noises until they ceased.

"May I-Send you my location?" He asked, and shut the door to his bathroom locked, putting his Pods on and setting his phone on the sink so he could undress.

"Su-Sure,I'm getting in the car, so-Hm, message me, is that alright?" She sounded a little breathless.

"Sure thing- I'll leave you to it, 'lright? Text me when you arrive, the kid's sleeping-" 

"Fine- I'll be waitin' then-" She locked herself in the car and with the proper uncomfortable goodbyes, she let the phone slide down and plop onto her lap, not even caring to turn it off, and he must have done the same because at one point, the muffled sound of the shower running, made her alert, followed by the new message chime.

She regretfully ended the call, part of her wanting badly to listen as he washed himself, a voyeur side that was anew to her, shaking such thoughts off her head, she clicked on the bubble to open the message and discover his location, being it not too far from her own home but far enough that she could only get to by car. After dropping the phone onto the passenger's' seat this time, she turned the car on and absent-mindedly drove all the way to the address, the traffic as rough as it could get on a Saturday night.

₪₪

He didn't end the call, too grossed out by his sweat-damped clothes and deeply craving for some relaxation to the sore muscles of his biceps after such an intense workout session; He had wished she wouldn't do the same as he typed the location, sending it to her after, dropping the phone and pods on the sink again, undressing of his boxers, turning the handle and closing the glass door, allowing the cold water to run from the top of his head further down, the tension of the entire week dripping with the sweat and being washed away as he scrubbed his body a little too roughly.

After meeting her, which he was not expecting, he had jerked off more than intended, loving the craziness of his job and the little time it gave him to think of how good she looked on that gray skin-tight dress she choose to wear, her ass hugged by the fabric and making him shift on his seat every time she decided to cross her legs a different way. At first though, he forced himself not to go there, given she looked at least twenty years younger and it would be straight-up perversion to have such need for a teenager.

It worked for about half a day, during surgeries and appointments with his patients, but as soon as night arrived and he'd gotten the little girl to bed, all his sexual frustration for her returned full force to his mind, he found himself going to the gym at three in the morning, being basically kicked off by security of the building, after alleged noise complaints. Then, he thought about taking a cold shower, and he could swear there was heat coming off his body as the water touched his skin, his mind fully on her, the way her lips got caught on her teeth as she spoke to him, her curves drawing all of his attention and making him lose a pretty important part of the orientation, until he closed his eyes to wash the shampoo off his hair, his hand going at its own command down his dick, holding it at the base first, the foam everywhere over his body- And grunting, he gave in, pulling his skin up and down on a slow rhythm, his back supporting his weight on the cold wall behind him, the water washing all the foam away and causing his body to tremble a little, his hand working up on his cock as he jerked off faster with every passing minute.

Spurts of hot and thick semen fell on the floor, one even reached the opposite wall and Sebastian felt ashamed of having his cum all over the place, feeling like a teenage boy again; But the wave of pure pleasure that left him on cloud nine for a bit had him tranquil and at ease for a good while, only the sounds of water running down and sprinkling on the glass soothing his ragged breathing. He had cleaned everything up and didn't look in the mirror after getting off the shower, still not comfortable with lusting over a young girl.

His week followed that particular process like a ritual, and he was afraid it would become a routine: Busying himself during the day, lusting after her at night- Having her to call him on a Saturday night, just after he had forgotten about her on the treadmill - just a little - as he tried not to faint and breathe normally again, was a low blow, and if she knew all he had been through that week, because of her, she would have waited until Monday morning.

It actually did surprise him when she offered to take the book to him, even more when she claimed she was actually leaving work at such late hours;  _ "Well, to work this late she must at least, be twenty-"  _ He thought, and automatically cursed himself for reaching over reasons to excuse his behaviour. He cursed over and again, opening the closet door and not roaming much to find a pair of black sweatpants and a graphic t-shirt, turning his bedroom lights off and strolling down the kitchen, this time closing the girl's bedroom door behind him, so to give him more freedom to move around the house.

**:Unknown**

"Right outside" 

delivered at 10: 36 pm ✔ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY ARE ABOUT TO ACTUALLY INTERACT I AM SO EXCITED FOR IT!! I do hope you guys are all liking it as much as I am, I've been thinking of the end to this and I'd like to hear from you, wouldyou want it to be an open end, to lead to other possible stories, similar to some I read around here? Or should I give it a definitive conclusion to it? What do you guys think?


	4. 4 (four)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's make a little change in the notes, because I have gotten some great responses ♥   
> It's FI-NA-LLY happening, so I will post two chapters this week, because I might have just had many new ideas for this couple and, regarding something one reader brought attention to: Would you guys like me to give the female character a name? Anyways, have a nice reading!

**_:Unknown_ **

_ "Right outside"  _

_ delivered at 10: 36 pm ✔ _

* * *

 

She sent to him, trying to sound casual and uninterested at the majestic building in front of her, locking her car and walking towards the security booth.

**:(Sebastian (book dad**

_ Tell security you're here for Sebastian, apt. 1204" _

_ "- He'll guide you through it _

delivered at 10: 36 pm 🗸

Oh man, she would have to go up there and meet him? Inside his apartment? Actually finding out what kind of dad he would be? That was becoming increasingly dangerous.

"Good night, Ma'am-" The simple gesture of not calling her Miss, made her feel yet older than ever, and she smiled brightly to the short man with a grumpy expression and  kind eyes.

" 'Night- I'm here for Sebastian, apartment 1204-It's a hm,-A delivery-" He did not seem much too interested, and nodded as he read the message that had just been sent to his computer, agreeing with it and lifting from his seat, opening the first gate to you.

"Walk up to the lobby Ma'am, and there, another person will guide you to the elevator." He pointed out to the very omnipotent lobby, just passing the rounded driveway that led to the covered parking spots.

"Thanks a lot-" She smiled and started giving small insecure steps.

" Y'Welcome, Ma'am- Have a nice night." He went back to the booth, not waiting for a response.

It wasn't a long way, but wearing high-heels was enough to have the girl walking five steps under the jogging category requirements; Being greeted so politely by yet another security guard made her feel oddly comfortable and overly-respected, her ego getting the best of her. She smiled and paid attention as the man not much taller than the other, but securely to say, broader, guided her and explained that there were two elevators split into odd and even numbers, another one for services such as carrying stuff up and staff circulation and this one gave access to the entire building, just in case she was in a rush to move around.

She waited alongside the man as the proper elevator arrived and he pressed the '12' button for her, wishing a good night and again, closing the door and not really expecting any answers from her. As it climbed up, so did her heart rate and breathing, her chest heaving and not really capable of absorbing all the oxygen she inhaled, a gasp slipped off when the elevator dinged, letting her know it was now or never, her body motioning itself out of the cubicle, and onto the big and well decorated hall, four tall doors split into pairs on each side of her, making her even more tense as to decide which way she would go first, her feet supporting her weight on the soles so the heels would not clink on the well polished floor.

While she swung right, her body went left, she nearly collapsed on the floor, getting flushed and embarrassed that someone might had seen her clumsiness; Choosing to finally head somewhere, she gave a few steps right, finding the apartment door on her right side, uncertain if knocking or ringing the bell would be better, thankful as he started to swing the key and open the door to greet her, both not really knowing what to go for; deciding a handshake would be safe enough.

He wondered expectantly, if she could have looked sexier than earlier that week, and when he met her on his doorstep, the little dress hiding so little from him, it assured him that: Yes, she could dress more provocative than that gray dress. Giving his hand in for a shake, he forced his eyes not to roam around her legs, loving the high heels she had chosen, a scenario of fucking her naked with only sky-high pumps on her feet already clouding his judgement and tightening the grip of his sweatpants.

He hoped she hadn't heard his tiny groan when their hands touched, hers so warm and soft over his, his dick actually beginning to throb, wishing she would accept all he had been thinking of doing with and to her if he only chose to offer- Which he clearly did not.

"Here's the book,hm-It arrived early today but I,hm-"

"It's fine, actually- I was busy all day. Wasn't gonna be able to pick it up, anyways-"

The tension radiating from both bodies steamed the air around them, she could feel sweat forming in the back of her neck, the hair sticking to it. As she handed the store bag to him, his fingers stayed longer on hers, bringing back all the things she had thought about them as her own played with her body until she exploded with lust.

"I hope your kid likes it-" She shot, trying to at least sound professional.

"Oh it's not my-Well,  _ she _ is my little sister-Hm, we're...Sorry-" He seemed as uneasy as she did, and for once, she didn't try to act up.

"Don'be-Please, tell...If you'd like to, of course-" As shifting on her heels, kind of fidgeting and playing with the hem of her dress, he looked up to her, and it stung on both their bodies.

"Do you-Have you eaten?I've made too much food-Would you-Would you wanna come in?" He opened the door wider and gave her enough space to walk in, if she had wanted to do so; He had in fact cooked too much, even if she decided to have dinner there, there would still be enough lasagna for him to freeze and eat tomorrow, already taking his weekend laziness into account.

"Oh,I'm-I haven't but I don'wanna-Bother or anyhtin'-" his response came quickly, over her own excuses.

"You're not-" He cleared his throat, breathing in.

"You're,not...Bothering-Please, in return of your favor-" His eyes were expecting as he gave the bag on his hand a little lift, his tongue licking his lips slick too many times, shifting her attention from answering the question.

After what they felt like much more than the actual split second it passed, she agreed with a nod and walked into the apartment, going opened-mouth awed at how beautiful it looked on the inside, not less than what she had expected it to be, given the outside. Sebastian closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen alone, letting the girl absorb the place, dropping the paper bag on one of the counters and walking around, picking up one more of every item required for dinner, finding her on the living room by the mirrored window, as he walked by and set the table, observing her as he headed to where she was, staring outside, the lights of the city an inch lower than his apartment floor, allowing the view to be much more attractive in front of them.

"That is, _ so-Beautiful _ " She said, more to herself than to anybody, jumping when finding him ghosting behind her.

"I know, I never get used to it-" He jumped with her, giving them both proper space after unintendedly scaring her, but he smiled, “Shall we go? Lasagna doesn’t taste good if it gets cold-” Reaching his hand out, he waited for her to take it on her own; After she did, he led the way to the dining room, she was trying not to let her awe show as the apartment seemed to become bigger and bigger, one corridor leading to another spacious room.

The smell of fresh of the oven food hit her nostrils, and her stomach made loud grunting noises, reminding her the only decent meal she had was probably cookies and a gigantic cup of coffee.

She was  _ starving _ .


	5. 5 (five)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have promised something yet I have not done it- I have started this new job and for now I am doing three thousand things at the same time (being an english teacher is not easy guys)...Anyways, I will post bost chapters tonight, so you have good things comiiiiiing!!!  
> And: She is having a name, but you're only finding out later on, hold tight!!  
> xo.

_ She was starving. _

* * *

 

The lasagna looked delicious, she gathered up all her strength as he chose to be the gentleman and helped her sit down on her chair, offering to take off her leather jacket, sliding his fingers heavily over her arms.She patiently waited as he walked back to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine.

  
“Do you drink?” He asked.

  
“If it’s not sweet, yes- I hate swe-” ,giving herself a mental head slap she continued,”I do- Drink wine, thank you.”

  
He scoffed, his teeth all showing in that big smile of his, he strolled from her seat to his, after filling her glass up.

  
“I don’t like sweet wine, either- This one is Pinot Noir, don’t worry”

  
He couldn’t stop staring at her, and taking it as a challenge she didn’t do anything else than stare back; But they were hungry, and although she enjoyed playing this little game, she was trying very hard not to cross her legs over the chair and tie her hair up, apologizing for being so impolite and not following the etiquette to eat the entire thing alone.

  
“Ok-” He sighed and clapped his hands, “Let’s attack-” He asked her, in a rather insistent way, to be the one serving her.

  
“Oh, please-”

  
“You’re probably very tired, working ‘til so late, please-” He served them both a generous piece of it, she silently thanked him for being so generous.

“But you’re a fuc-A vet, you are the one probably exhausted-”

“Nah’-”, he brushed it off, sitting down and looking back at her, “I’m used to it-”

He waited for her to take the first bite, and when she did, a shiver had to be tamed from running along her spine, the different flavors matching their smell, her taste buds so overwhelmed her eyes rolled back.

She moaned, and regretted immediately, placing her index finger knuckle over her lips as she still held her fork with it; He smiled in amusement, watching as she appreciated his food, not longer after, he gave in to his churning stomach and ate as well, understanding that either he got that lasagna very much on point, or hunger consumed them both.

They didn't talk much,besides trivialities: Workplaces, why they had chosen such professions and little background on themselves, their need for a decent meal on that busy day taking over, and eventually they decided that conversation would be saved for later- Neither did they seem to mind the silence, comfortably just looking at each other to acknowledge one’s presence, diving their forks shamelessly back to their food, picking up more of it, until leaving an empty porcelain platter, both proudly smiling as they toasted the end of it.

"I really thought I’d have leftovers-" Sebastian leaned back on his chair, rubbing his full belly, watching as she herself struggled with being so stuffed.

“Oh, no- It was delicious...No leftovers on my watch-” she smiled, and cursed silently the physical pain of gluttony, “ Want help cleaning? I don’t take no as an answer-” She offered and stood up, not waiting for him to actually answer; He nodded and started picking up the things off the table, she followed and helped him set everything up, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, going back to the dinner table and cleaning it up, as he stored things back to its places. One thing was offering to pay back the favor, another was letting him be her butler for the night-  Not happening .

“Would you like finishing this bottle? With me?” He leaned on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, wiping his hands dry as she stared from a safe distance, supported on the doorframe.

"I me-Yeah, sure-" She nodded and walked up to him, waiting as he re-filled their wine glasses and taking hers, walking right behind him to the living room, allowing herself to comfortably lounge on his big couch, the crossing of her legs had her dress slide further down her thighs, she tried to put it back in place, to no success, the fabric so silky and loose there would be no way to keep it still. He sat down close to her, and just then she paid attention to the print on his worn out shirt.

“Oh my god-”, she gasped, and he got a little worried.

“Is there any problem? Have I done some-”, but she cut him off right away, pointing at his body; He looked down to it.

“You like ‘Game of Thrones’-”, her eyes sparkled, given the tiny quote on his t-shirt “ _ The freedom to make my own mistakes was all I ever wanted.” _  from the series she loved, read and watched over and over again. He laughed in relief, and turned his body towards her, showing his t-shirt in a mix of pride and confusion.

“Y’Got me-”, he looked at the shirt one last time, before turning his attention completely to her, supporting himself on his hand, “-Don’t you like it?-”

“I love it- Sorry, I just...I’m sorry-”, she blushed, her cheeks turning into a shade of peachy rose, “I have a hard time controlling myself around people, specially if they share common interests…”.

“Don’t be sorry- I think it’s…-” he fudged, quickly drinking his wine; Not really knowing why he had stopped mid-sentence, she slid her index finger on the edge of her glass, not paying attention to anything in particular, her mind bubbling with thoughts- Until the remains of their conversation popped up.

“You were telling me somethin’-When I got here, about your…” She leaped and turned her body to him, legs crossing at the ankles and resting on the couch.

"Yes, of course!-So…” Sebastian brushed off the discomfort, and quickly started.

“-I was sayin' that Olivia is actually my-She's my sister...", he paused, "Our parents died right after she was born, leaving me with her and thankfully, with enough money to provide her the best-So..." he stared at her then, expecting that she’d be surprised he wasn’t the father, maybe even getting a little curious over how had they died, because he mentioned his parents during dinner, but not once mentioned their death, nor the little girl’s birth.

"I'm sorry...-" she shifted a little, feeling the sadness of not having a relative herself, she thought how hard it must have been not having both parents to help him raise a child that was not even his; The challenges he must have gone through, the pressure and everything that came with having kids.

She didn’t know him too well, but she had just doubled the level of respect she felt for him.

"So you've been taking care of her ever since you were like-What, twenty?", asking him mostly to not allow that somberness take over, trying to get the chat going.

"Actually, twenty-six-Yeah, I had just turned twenty-six when they died, Olli was still days old-" Guilt filled his voice, she wasn't sure why, but it did.

“Do you wanna change the subject? I’m sorry I asked-”

“No, please, I just- It’s very hard for me to talk about them still, Olli asks about them and why they also left her and I-”, It hit her- Of course.

“My mother was a giver, and...-she-” Sebastian cleaned his throat and tried not to cry as he remembered the way his mother was, the memories fading more and more with time and he tried so hard to never forget about them; He watched VHS tapes with Olivia every time the sound of their voices started to fade.

“-She was working with a young girl- She was a lawyer, and she told me that girl was the kindest soul she’d ever seen-”, he continued, “-She had been raped by a relative, I don’t really remember who was it, and she’d gotten pregnant...”

When Sebastian looked at her, she had her eyes on him, but seemed a bit off, he felt responsible for it, for annoying her with his life tragedies.

“Sorry, I’m annoyin-”, he was interrupted by her hand, squeezing his knee.

“No, you’re not- I am paying attention-”, after adjusting himself, he started speaking again.

“Well, right before public trials, she gave birth to…”  _ Olivia _ , his sister.

She had seen the girl in her sister’s class, and it all made sense. Why she did not know which kid would be his, because no kid looked like him in class. Olivia was one of a kind, though; She was the one that welcomed her sister heartedly, grabbing her by the hand and not asking for permission as she introduced everybody to her. Her sister has felt better because of that kind soul.   
Olivia was as opposite from her brother as they could be: Sebastian had light brown hair and big, penetrating blue eyes; Olivia had orange-red hair, and hazel eyes, she wasn’t tall and present like him. She was smaller than her sister, pale skin and a lot of energy, while Sebastian had been recently added to her life, she was on the works of getting to scan him down, but he gave off a much different vibe than his sister, more controlled and attentive.

“My mom decided to give the case to one of her partners so she could work on the adoption process, she wanted to save the little baby from her family-”, he looked sad, but not for having to share his parents with a new person; He was sad for not having them to share both his and his sister’s stories with Mom and Dad.

 

  
"What makes me sad is that...-They adopted her so she could have a family and suddenly- They were gone, I mean-" He scooted closer, his knee rasping over her thigh.

" I was so young back then, people would come from everywhere asking me what I'd do with her, when I barely knew what to do with myself..." His eyes were on his glass, but his mind had wandered back in time

"I've lost my dad eight years ago-" she blurted out in a sigh, getting his attention back. A little shocked that particular fact had slipped through her with so little thought.

"That's why I was with my mom there- I've been helping my mom raise my sisters ever since, so I think I-I think I get what you come from..." she portrayed this shadow of a smile that made his hand reach for hers, holding it firmly.

"You were so young...-" He stated.

"Yep- Had just turned fifteen...-" she agreed, then followed.

" He had promised me I'd go to Disneyland, after he got better- And even if he was in bed, at a hospital I-I believed him, I didn't think he would die hours after that."

“I guess we never think about such thing…” Sebastian said, finally ending the conversation.

There was a long moment of silence before she lifted her eyes to him and caught him staring at her, a whole darker facade taken upon him, her glass traveled all the way to her lips, she drank her wine down as evaluating his intentions. The way he leveled her up without saying a word, testing her with those shiny blue eyes, expecting her to chicken out of his gaze - or not to - so he would have whatever he was looking for.

“Please don't do this to me, sweetheart-” He'd spoken, finally; and the longing in his voice made her body tremble a little, she even tried to readjust herself. “I have been feeling guilty for wanting you...I thought you were a kid-”

She scoffed a laugh, to which he not responded after being suddenly swept up by the urge of taking her.

“Well, Sebastian, don't worry- I'm not a kid…”


	6. 6 (six)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have just realized that there's much more plot than porn, which is why I will add more chapters containing only nsfw content and I hope you like it lol

_“Well, Sebastian, don't worry- I'm not a kid…”_

* * *

 

She tried to maintain her big dick mood when his hand took her glass from her, setting both on the coffee table beside them, approaching closer and towering over her, his eyes alternating from her eyes to her lips, he licked his own and tentatively swayed his hand forward,ready to pull back at the first sign of discomfort, reaching her ribs and with one quick motion, pulling her to straddle over his thighs, moaning when she rocked her hips, desperate for friction.

Her fingers stilled on his shoulders, then, they traveled up the curve of his neck, nails scratching lightly the skin and digging on his hair, pulling his head back so he would stare up, his eyes a dark shade of blue, pupils blown wide and mouth hung partially opened. She smirked and lowered her face, lips opening as she teased, his hands unlacing the loose belt tying the dress closed, barely opening it so it would expose her body to him, her hips lowered and she could feel her arousal dampening the fabric of his pants.

Her tongue slipped past her lips and licked swiftly his lower one, his head hitched to try and capture her mouth, but she moved faster and held his head back, his scalp tingling with the burning pull.

"I've been waking up to you every night, Sebastian-" she undulated over him, his hand reached up to slide her sleeves down, exposing the matching lacy set of burgundy lingerie, he moaned and bit the skin between her breasts, hands sliding up and down, feeling the actual smoothness of her skin, much better than whatever fantasy he created.

"What have you done to me, Sebastian?" she cursed when his fingers got hold of her nipples over the fabric, causing the pinching to intensify, her upper body already shuddering with the mixture of both real and imagined touches, clouding her head altogether.

"Fuck-Say my name again, baby-" He was taking his time with her, preparing her body for him, warming her up until near boiling point, his big hands, hot and precise, hovered down her belly and thighs to go back up to her breasts, she wondered if he had a spare set, feeling him over every inch of her skin, already so sensitive she might not even last long enough.

Given she did not answer to his command, he held her hips harshly, creating the pace he desired, her pussy drenching the fabric over his dick, her hands letting go of his hair to dig back into his shoulders, her own head thrown back in pure pleasure, eyes shut and mouth suppressing the noises she knew she wanted to shout. To add to his complete awe of her, her hand went to his mouth, two fingers sliding inside as he coated them heavily, she did not mind to open her eyes as they rapidly met her clit, rubbing it at the same pace he swung her over his lap, her head falling and supporting itself on his forehead, her eyes now, wide open as he watched her come all over him, his cock about to rip a hole through the damp fabric.

"Fuck, Sebas- _ Oh, God _ -Sebastian,  _ please _ -" She held the sides of his face, not taking too long to kiss him, his tongue claiming her mouth for himself, dancing around and making sure every spot had been taken. His beard scratched in such a good way, that the kiss itself had set her ready to go again, he bit her lower lip and pulled with his teeth as they parted for breath. He couldn't stop whispering profanities in her ear as she tried to breathe normally again, staring at her with hooded eyes and catching her aura glowing all around her.

"I couldn't sleep because of you, darling- Thinking’bout you doing  _ just _ this…-Begging me..." He pushed her backwards lightly, and she understood what he meant, sliding to his feet, kneeling and dragging his pants down with her, his full hard-on sprung free and her mouth watered, his foreskin hiding the pink head and gleaming with the few drops of semen he'd let spill, she sighed as he relaxed on the couch, her body lifting so she could reach the base of his cock, holding it still while she spat on it, spreading with her free hand and jerking him off just enough to get him grunting.

"Hold my hair, please-" She looked up to him, he smirked at the inquiry and obeyed, grabbing a fistful of it as she adjusted again, spitting one more time, her lips closer to the tip this time, licking it after and parting her mouth wide, encasing his cock into her mouth as far as she could manage to, controlling her breathing so she wouldn't gag, still choking on it and darting back up breathless, looking at him before going back down. He rolled his eyes and threw himself on the back of the couch, his free hand melted with the rest of his body, so little self control on him he had to squeeze his eyes shut and force himself to last longer.

She had him almost entirely inside her mouth, his cursing and moaning ignited her to help him find his release, her hand jerking him off faster as her head bobbed up and down following it, tongue licking the base of his cock as her teeth rasped teasingly on the way up the head. Sebastian held her throat and started to fuck her mouth, she supported herself on her hands, on the cushions right beside his legs, his body thrusting fast, hitting the back of her throat more times than she could process.

One of her hands went back to her clit, using the saliva that dripped down thickly off her chin to wet her fingers, rubbing the little pearl fast and moaning in response, sending satisfying vibrations to his dick, receiving his shivering in response. She was about to cum again, and she could feel he was just tipping over the edge, taking those last thrusts to moan non-stop, the head of his dick feeling it first and when his thigh flexed under her arm, she swallowed, putting just enough pressure so he would explode.

And he did, his cum sliding down her throat, pooling up in her tongue as the last jolts of his hips came, she waited patiently, the rubbing over her clit stopped, she wasn't sure she'd be able to drive safely having orgasmed twice, imagined having more than that. Sucking his dick clean, he spasmed and pulled her back up, his dick hard enough for him to fuck her.

"I wanna make you cum again, darling- _ On... _ " He placed her on his lap just like before, “ _ My...Dick… _ ”, her breath caught on her throat with the feeling of his bare flesh on her, legs starting to shake.

“Goddamnit, yes-  _ Please _ -” she cracked a sentence just barely, while he pulled her panties to the side, his hand guiding his dick to her entrance and leaving it there; She craved the contact, dreaming about it for long enough to have her holding hiccups when she gladly took it in, sitting deeper and crying of pleasure as he parted her walls, a dick so big for her, she actually just stayed still for a moment, right after going as deep as she could, allowing her body to accept such presence inside her.

“Oh dear god baby, you're so tight-” Sebastian purred over her lips, biting her lower one; he ran his hands down her back until reaching her knees, pulling her closer. His hands stopped over her ass on the way back, squeezing both cheeks and spreading them over so she could lower her body further, the tip of his his fingers already feeling his balls as he stretched her; Sebastian gave a little push that set off the rhythm of both bodies.

She supported herself on her knees and on the back of the couch with one hand, the other holding her underwear off the way as Sebastian fucked her so deep and so slow she could actually feel every single muscle of her body tingling. He wasted time in thrusting deep to have her choking and didn't care that himself was holding it by a notch, he wanted to watch her collapsing on top of him, her entire body shaking and her eyes watering.

He was trying his best not to cum before her but she rolled her hips around and the grip on his dick tightened considerably, he had to bite her arm and muffle the moans that seemed to pour out of him. His dick was pulsing, the veins of it being squeezed by such a tight little hole it was a victory he hadn't cum by simply being inside her- And it seemed to be working just like it for her, her movements frenetic on top of him, her body going at so many different velocities to achieve what it needed, fat drops of sweat dripped and slid down her chest and belly.

She was feral and primitive, her face expressing her pleasure as she rode him from above, following the pace one of them had created at one point, that had fit both perfectly. She tried to verbally warn him of her orgasm peaking, but little galaxies started to pop in front of her eyes and tears started falling down her cheeks, her body so sweaty and slick it clapped against his naked thighs; She was feeling all sorts of things on every single part of her body, his hands on her hips to help her ride, his teeth on the skin of her forearm and his dick, buried so deep inside her pussy there had been no need to stimulate her clit, that sweet tricky spot inside her being repeatedly scratched upon.

Their final thrusts were hard, heavy and filthy; She stopped moving so her entire body could shake on top of him, choking his dick inside her as her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened, while time stopped for her and the tsunami of bliss drowned her to near death; Sebastian pushed himself upwards, his hands forcing her down and his legs spreading her. He came right after she did, squeezing his entire face shut and nearly breaking her hip bone, a deaf grunt echoed nowhere but his mind, his sight got blurry and his abdomen tensed for a good couple of minutes, his semen so abundant it filled her up and spilled down his dick, dripping down his balls and thighs.

They crumbled on each other, not being able to speak, nor did they want to; Their bodies so completely sunken into the orgasms that there was no willingness to move, or breathe, or do whatever. They both felt emptied and shallow, but somehow at the same time, fulfilled and satisfied; Their bodies still connected, causing shivers to spark through at any sudden move, none actually wanting those sensations to ever stop coming but too defeated to try and achieve, or flow through any of them. 

There were no questions, no other needs than to stay there, bodies glued to each other by sweat, heads supported on places not very convenient or comfortable; They didn't want the rush of undoing what they had just done together, the putting clothes back and cleaning up - as gross as it sounds-, they had never felt something so mind-blowing and nerve-wrecking, alone or accompanied, ever before.

Until this night, after a fucking long week of what ifs and imagining, the ghosts of what they had thought the other person would be colliding with the feeling of being properly and truthfully touched, it all felt much more powerful and strong; Doubting the veracity of what had just happened yet not wanting it to wake up from it, if it was to be an illusion.

It felt so dangerously addictive for both; The fear of becoming dependent to seeking numbing orgasms and not ever reaching another so deliciously good sparked deep down inside their brains, and it promised to stay there until they had finally found another person to fulfill such longing.

But there wouldn’t be another person, because they didn’t want anyone else.

At least, not now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate if you guys were very vocal (as far as typing includes such category) and tell me if it's good, or bad, what should be changed;  
> I do not mind you guys providing and requesting prompts for one shots because I like them and it helps me practice the skill.  
> Every update shall be made on Monday.


End file.
